


同窓生

by IchigoSato



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), canjani8 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoSato/pseuds/IchigoSato
Summary: 横山X仓子／BG／不伦





	1. Chapter 1

横山裕站在拥挤的电梯内，艰难地抽出一只手，伸着大拇指滑动屏幕。Timeline上的状态一条条转瞬即逝，直到有一条像标了红一样蹦到他面前。

 

“叮——22楼到了。”横山急匆匆收起手机挤出电梯。刚结束午休的时间，隔着玻璃也能看到公司里人来人往热闹得很。横山向前台小姐打了个招呼，便在会客室找了个熟悉的沙发位坐了下来，手上提着的纸袋子随意扔在脚边。

 

“横山老师，”会客室的门被人用手肘顶开，一个一头金发的青年右手抱着笔记本，右手抓着一只提袋走进来向横山鞠了个躬，“百忙之中还要您跑这一趟真是不好不意思。”

“不不，没有关系，根据大纲变动调整剧本进度也是我的工作，安田编辑不用这么客气。”横山从沙发上起来欠了欠身接过了安田递过来的咖啡。

“那么我们开始吧，恐怕要花一些时间呢。”安田放下提袋拉开了一张椅子坐在三角桌的另一边。

横山俯下身从纸袋里取出笔与厚厚一沓打印好的剧本摊开在桌上。

“啊…”安田迟疑了一下，连声说着不好意思请稍等便跑出了会客室，回来的时候手上拿着一叠打印好的资料。

“不好意思，”横山从镜片中抬起头抱歉地笑笑，“我不大擅长用电脑。”

 

再回到电梯时横山不仅提着自己的稿子，还拎着安田送的土产。他拿手机认真地在line里翻找刚才看到的那条状态，距离他刚才出电梯已经过去几个小时，许多新的内容填满了屏幕，还是费了一番功夫，找到的时候，电梯刚巧到了1楼。

 

仓子

今天在东京。

 

横山走出电梯便将东西搁在一旁，点开仓子的头像给她发消息。

“见面吗？”

“一起吃饭！”仓子回复得很快。

横山看了看时间，业已五点。

“告诉我酒店，过来接你。”

“记得喊锦子一起。”

“……，你回东京玩吗？”

“不，公干，明天就走。只见你们俩哦，是不是特别有诚意。”

“是是，大忙人，难得见你一次。”

 

横山收线抓上包和提袋，小跑着出了大厦，他快步穿行在斑马线上的人流中，右手熟练地按下一串的号码，只摁了几位数字，拇指却突然停了下来，踌躇了好一会儿又继续拨号。

 

“你突然打电话来干什么，我这边挺忙的，不方便接。”锦子说着就要挂断，听筒里传来他人的催促的声音。

“仓——晚上我跟安田编辑一起在外面吃饭，有些剧本的事要聊。”

“这不用告诉我。我也不回来，今天要给来的新人开欢迎会。”电话那头嘈杂了起来，锦子的声音透着不耐烦，话音未落就草草收线，只留给横山嘟嘟的背景音。

 

横山抵达酒店，按仓子给的房间号在前台寄存了手上拎着的东西，便在沙发一隅坐定。他本想直接暂放在房间，遭到了仓子以“房间太乱”为由的无情拒绝。酒店大堂的客人来回穿梭，他已有几年没见过仓子，只偶尔从社交媒体上通过她的照片了解近况，不确定是否还能和以前一样，一眼在人堆中认出仓子来。

仓子打电梯间出来，视线穿过各色客人的身影，一瞬便锁定了坐在沙发一角的横山。一路行至大堂，横山却始终在四处打望，对仓子的到来毫无察觉。仓子径自走到横山面前站定，响亮地打了一个口哨，几个路过的人向这边投来视线寻找声源。

“仓子。”横山匆忙拉回飘忽的视线，起身去拥抱眼前高挑的女人。他一下有些认不出仓子来，学生时代黑色的中长发已经染成浅亚麻色，经常束起的双马尾在肩上散着，穿着轻薄的连衣裙和风衣，脚踩着细细的黑色nudistsong，小腿细长结实。

“别看我脸！”随着拥抱的分开，仓子飞速拿手捂住左边的脸颊，“最近工作太忙毁容了。”

“知道啦，不看。走吧，带你去附近的餐厅。”

“快走快走，我饿死了。”仓子抓着手包就小跑着穿过大堂，向外跑去，快出门时，她突然停住脚步回头看，发现横山还慢条斯理地走着，欢快地大笑了起来，又折返来休闲吧一把抓起横山的手腕，扯着他向外走去。大堂里好些人目瞪口呆地看着这个身材高挑成熟的女人，像高中生似的仰脸笑着拽住另一个男人跑出旋转门去。

横山却知道这是仓子的一贯做派，他被仓子抓着，踉跄着随她行动，仓子肩头扫动的长发与大学时代大小姐一样的双马尾重合，春季校园里那种铺天盖地飞絮的味道霎时浓烈了起来。

他们去了横山熟悉的餐厅。带女性去自己熟悉的餐厅，更让对方有信赖感，横山牢记着这条仓子教他铁则。他忘了念书时，仓子与他同是这个城市的主人，只是现在仓子更像是做客的异乡人。

“这些够吗？”横山合上菜单递给仓子。

“够了够了，不要高估我的胃。”仓子看也不看便将菜单递回给侍应生。

“我相信你的胃。”

“快别相信了，你看你现在胖成什么样子。”

横山下意识伸手拉了拉开衫的衣摆，想要遮住微微松懈的肚子。

“完全想不到呢，上学的时候你那么瘦，像个纸片一样。还以为你根本是不会胖那种。”

“自从做了专职编剧，伏案工作的时间太多，对运动就懈怠了。”

“好啦，你胖跟我又没关系。锦子不嫌弃就好。”

横山不得不把注意力集中在仓子骨骼分明的手腕上，他努力地吞下一大口水，阻挡自己说出什么不该说的话。

“锦子呢？”

“她今天要上花艺课，这会儿还没结束呢。”

“哦。”仓子鼓鼓嘴巴，伸出纤细的手指拨弄着桌边的水浮烛，火苗随着她的手指摇曳，光线穿过指缝星星点点散落开。

侍应生端着醒好的红酒走过来，红宝石色的酒液顺滑地沿着杯壁落进杯子里，卷出海浪一样的漩涡和纹路，草莓、樱桃的香气弥漫到空气中。

“喂，来干杯呀。”

学生时代时横山就对仓子笑起来脸上浅浅的一对酒窝着迷，那个高个爽朗的女生笑起来就像一颗酸甜的草莓，现在这颗草莓正散发着成熟的芬芳。

 

仓子执起酒杯笑着伸向横山，水晶高脚杯交错碰撞出清亮的声音，横山的手指轻轻擦过仓子的皮肤，温热的触感还很熟悉，可能是爬山，也可能是跳舞，更可能是大家一起喝多了在深夜的马路上疯跑，横山不记得自己曾多少次抓过这双手。

 

走出餐厅时，两人的脚步都有些虚浮。

“我送你上车吧。”

绿色的的士在路边停下，横山俯下身去，探进后门对司机说了抱歉。

“送你回酒店先，我还要去拿剧本呢。”

“好吧，散步回去，我想透透气。”

春末的目黑川樱花已经落尽，晚风穿过河道抚弄着粼粼的水面，涟漪中映着暖黄色的街灯。仓子的鞋跟踏在方砖上，发出笃笃的声音，四周喧嚣渐隐，脚步声在风中清晰起来。横山慢慢踱着步子跟在仓子的后面，他抬头看了看，夜空中没有月亮，只缀着几粒若有似无的星星，也许明天会是个好天。

“麻烦。”快走上小桥的仓子嘟囔着停下了脚步，回身将手包一把塞进错愕的横山怀里，又扶住他的肩，像鹤一样屈起一条腿，弯下身子快速脱掉了凉鞋。

两只白净的脚踩在石板地上，宝石红的趾甲像是抹了晚餐的黑皮诺，快要滴下来，与横山的高差一下缩短到了几公分。她伸出食指和中指勾住凉鞋细细的带子，两手交叠着扣在背后，又背过身继续前行。

黑色的 nudistsong随着步伐在背后一晃一晃，横山捏着仓子的手包，目光全没离开过那双晃悠悠的鞋。仓子拿着包的地方，还留着仓子手指的温度。

“仓子，”

“嗯？”

见横山叫她，却又只是在原地楞楞地看着地面发呆，她走近了，在横山眼前挥了挥手。

横山突然抓住仓子的手腕拽向自己身后，抓着包的手以一个妥帖的弧度将她环到身前，吻了上去。

 

仓子瞬间瞪大了眼睛，她失焦的瞳孔里可以看到目黑川上空的星星，纤长的睫毛上下忽闪了几下，还是安然覆住了下眼睑。

得到了唇齿的回应，横山松开她的手，将仓子抱得更紧了些。

 

他听到高跟鞋落在地上的脆响。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

“你…”

“我…”

松开对方后，两人同时开了口，仓子噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“你先说吧。”

“你笑什么？”横山把头转向河川的方向，下意识向后退了半步，河对岸还有些斑驳的灯火， 四周真正暗了起来。

“笑你呀，你害怕了？”仓子歪着头微微眯着眼睛看着横山。

“我跟锦子分居了，去年。”

仓子低下头去拿脚拨拉着倒在地上的高跟鞋，横山单膝蹲下，细心拍去她脚底的灰尘，帮仓子把鞋套上，再系上腕扣。

“猜到了。”轻轻的声音从头顶传来。

“走吧。”横山起身越过仓子向前走去。

 

“那时候我们都觉得你和锦子很般配。你沉稳，她有才华。”

“我也觉得我们最合适，当时的她，和当时的我。”

仓子没有再接话，小跑几步走在了横山的身边。深夜裹挟着两人之间的沉默，一直蔓延到酒店。

进了酒店门，仓子径直向前台过去，却被横山牢牢拽住了手腕。

“我送你上去吧，三四年没见了，不请我喝杯茶吗。”横山注视着仓子的眼睛，后者有些慌乱地将眼神避开了。

横山捏着仓子的手又紧了紧，他没有再等仓子的回应，拉着她转身便往电梯厅走去。

 

站在仓子的房间门口，横山却露了怯。一手扶着门框，思索了半晌是否应该踏进一步。倒是仓子，麻利地刷卡进屋，一手一脚踢掉高跟鞋甩下风衣，踩在了绵软的地毯上。

 

“你喝什么，有可乐、果汁、还有茶。”仓子穿着酒店的毛巾拖鞋，踮起脚跟蹲在地上，半个头探进冰箱里翻找着里面的东西。横山抱着双臂靠在旁边的桌子上看着她。冰箱很矮，仓子个头却很高，这样的画面显得稍微有些滑稽。横山无声地挑起嘴角。

“有酒吗？”

“啤酒，有ebisu，喝吗？”话音未落冰箱门上已经搭上一只手，手指间夹着两罐啤酒。横山弯下身体拿走其中一罐。仓子关上冰箱门，懒散散地走开倒在了沙发上。

易拉罐打开时发出干脆的一声，袅袅的凉烟从罐口升了起来。仓子在包里翻找一通，摸出香烟，熟练地点上，刚才夹着啤酒的手指夹着烟，吐出一口细直的烟气。

“你什么时候学的抽烟？”

“工作以后就抽了。那时候日子不好过。”仓子仰头灌下一大口啤酒，“哈～～好凉！——啊，你知道吗，丸子要结婚了，就下月底。我要去做伴娘呢。”

“啊？她没有通知我呢。”横山神色有些惊讶。

“唔，好像是没邀请你。谁都知道你是现在是名编剧，大忙人，哪敢邀请你东京大阪跑这一趟。”

“我手上这个本子，”横山举着罐子向房间那头沙发里的仓子扬了扬，仓子也晃晃易拉罐示意碰杯，“现在在写的这个，下月中就收尾了，说不定有空去观礼呢。”

“你要是能去的话我就喊丸子给你寄请柬了，可不要到时放我们鸽子。”

“对了，她和谁结婚了。是小昴吗？”

仓子盯住横山一本正经询问的脸，诧异地问道，“你怎么什么都不知道，分手了。昴君去了美国的录音室。”

横山掏出手机在line的对话列表里翻出沉寂已久的群组，群里都是大学时代常在一起活跃的朋友，消息记录最后一条停留在1月1日大家互道新年快乐的对话。他没有太多留意他人SNS的习惯，更鲜少主动找人聊天，那些在他人身上发生的事，在横山的timeline里划动过去，于他而言就是不存在。

“感觉这几年我错过了很多事情。”

“东京居而不易，”仓子在烟缸中戳了几下烟蒂，火光很快暗去，跳下沙发光脚踩在厚实的地毯上，连蹦带跳地跑到横山面前，“大家没待几年都撤退了，只有你跟锦子，还有hina坚持下来。”她伸出手拍拍横山的肩膀，“横山君，真是不容易。”

“别闹，”横山把仓子的手从肩膀上放下来，“我看你这几年在外面跑得也是很潇洒。”

“最近半年从来没在家连续睡过一礼拜以上，你来试试？”仓子不知道是感慨还是沮丧地叹了口气，坐回沙发上又点燃一支烟。

“别抽了，少抽点。”横山走上前一把抽掉仓子口中的烟，摁在烟缸中。

“……”仓子看了他一眼，重新从烟盒中摸出烟来自顾自点上，横山手很快，趁她点火的空当将烟盒收走。

“喂——”仓子大叫着跳起来，“yoko！”

还在上国中的时候横山裕就常被叫做yoko，这个称呼一直延续到他念完修士。研究所的教授、同学总是生疏而客套地称呼他横山君，成为社会人之后，编辑们更不会如同龄的朋友一般亲密地称呼他。

横山仿佛守护猎物似的把烟盒牢牢捏在手上，仓子看夺回无望，也就老实坐下继续抽着她手指间的那支烟。

“过半小时，我说，过三十分钟，要把烟还我啊。”仓子自认为地做了一个妥协。

横山不这么想，他伸出手第二次抽掉了仓子的烟，自己拿起吸了一口。仓子有些愠怒地站起来捏住横山的右手，把燃烧过半的香烟取走，“不会抽烟就不要抽。”

光脚的仓子并不比横山高多少，横山下意识地拿鼻息衡量着两人之间的距离。很近。仓子就坐在面前的沙发里，气呼呼地看着他，嫩红的口唇呼出烟雾，柔滑的连衣裙下露出她姣好的锁骨，和修长的腿，横山的眼睛被烟雾笼罩，盖上了一层云翳。他夺走仓子的烟，俯下身将一口还未来得及呼出的气体堵在她唇间。

 

仓子毫无保留地回应着横山的吻，一个等了很久的吻，她伸出两只手臂圈住了横山，脖颈像天鹅一样向上仰起，像是抓住了什么似的，身体向上，再向上去贴近横山的身体。未燃尽的香烟被肆意在玻璃茶几上掐灭，还残留着袅袅余烟，横山的舌头探索着仓子的唇齿，她口腔中的烟草气息扩散到横山的鼻腔，与她颈间潮湿的香水味混合在一起，让横山更近一步想占领她，舌尖触碰着她的贝齿，再移动到上颚，仓子柔软的舌头令他全身发烫，愈发地不顾一切。


	3. Chapter 3

“yoko ”，仓子从鼻腔挤出模糊的发音，横山伸手去解连衣裙的拉链，却被仓子犹疑着推开。

“仓子，”横山注视着仓子浅栗子色的眼睛嗫嚅着，面前的女人有着他多年来熟悉的面容，但此刻他读不懂她的表情。

细长的手指攀上衬衫，仓子摸索着打开最上面的扣子，头却扭向一边。横山伸出手扳过她的脸颊，看到的是少有的，少女一样羞赧的颜色。他忍不住继续吻上去，要从舌尖品尝到她的每一个细节。

人间的皮囊草草抛却在床下，暴露在横山身下的不止是因激动而泛出绯红的肌肤，横山伸出手去摩挲着山麓间每一道芳菲，还有仓子不经遮蔽的欲望，他熟稔地抚摸过弯曲的关节与温热的褶皱，手掌包覆着栀子花一样的乳房，渴求地吮吸着她的身体，如同重复过千万次。肢体随热度舒展开来，仓子纤细的食指穿过横山的头发，划过他的头皮，划过男人脸颊的轮廓，凸起的喉结，锁骨与肌肉。暗夜的花在喘息中悄然绽放，她的身体是敞开的，等待着横山拿捏她脆弱的花蕊。

床单因为动作起了褶皱，压抑的呻吟在房间里弥漫开来。横山急不可耐地探索着仓子的身体，仓子咬着下唇，手指紧紧扣住横山濡湿的背，像溺水的人抓住仅有的稻草浮沉。她是一艘航行的船，颠簸在情欲的潮骚中往复不绝。

横山用手臂一把揽起仓子的腰，使她跪着背对自己，视线落在仓子臀部上方弯折时显露出的浅窝。此刻的横山成了一只豹子，腹部贴住猎物的背，一点点舔舐着身下战栗的脊背。

“yoko，”他从没听过仓子这样的声音，“别，别停下，求你。”

这声音刺激他一鼓作气进入仓子的身体，横山全力冲刺，膝盖深深的陷进柔软的床垫中。

“仓子，我想听你的声音，”手臂从后方绕过仓子的肩膀，“想听你的声音！”横山的食指探入她的口腔，与她的舌头交缠在一起，另一只手牢牢在身下握住仓子的胸部，力量甚至让仓子发出疼呼。仓子的发丝被汗水扭曲地粘在背上，她的嘴无法闭合，被冲撞的叫喊肆无忌惮地从喉咙中钻出，津液顺着横山的手指滑落下来。横山感到身下的人突然僵硬，尔后慢慢松懈下来，藉着仓子颤抖的余韵，他加快了速度。

“仓子……仓子，仓子！”

这是他们相识以来第一次，横山释放在仓子的体内。他扯过一只枕头，抱着仓子让她在床头靠好。仓子的面色还带着潮红，白皙的身体上满是被他捏出的红痕。

 

“我们做了什么。”平息下来后，用几乎不可闻的声音，仓子嘶哑着嗓子问道。

横山以一个吻结束回答。

仓子看着横山张了张嘴，最终什么都没说。

 

横山越过仓子的身体，给自己点了一支烟。他不会抽烟，浅浅吸了一口便被呛得一阵咳嗽。仓子坐起拿走了他手上的烟，自己抽了起来。晚餐后精心补好的口红已经颓败在滤嘴和横山的身体上，她看起来心情并不好，眼神迷惘地不知道飘去了哪里。房间里安静下来，偶尔有烟头燃烧时发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

 

“上学的时候……”横山试图说些什么来打破沉默，仓子摆摆手打断了话头。

“明天一早我就得走，这次能见到你真高兴。”

“记得你第一次带锦子来和朋友们吃饭吗？”仓子掐掉烟，重新躺下转向横山的方向，把头枕在自己弯曲的手臂上。

“记得，”横山捧起仓子的头，将自己的手从她颈下塞了进去，“怎么想到这个？”

“我们去吃的烤肉，每次的烤肉大将都是你。那天锦子非常贤惠地给每个人分配烤好的食物。我们都喜欢她。”

“锦子是个很好的人。”横山有意无意地叹气，“是我不够好。”

 

仓子没有再说话，似是睡着了一般，眼睛渐渐阖上，浓密的睫毛盖住了下眼睑。横山看着她睡梦中孩童一样的面孔，若有所思地露出笑容，他抓住仓子搁在被子外面的手，与她十指相扣。

 

“我好羡慕你们，那天，特别的。特别的羡慕。不知道为什么。”仓子发出不知是心声，还是梦呓的感慨。

横山松开仓子的手，紧紧地抱住了她赤裸的身体。他们的心跳通过血液，穿过皮肤，传递给彼此，仿佛读秒，追赶着时间一点一滴地流逝。

 

“yoko，”

“嗯？”

“我想要你。”

“嗯，我们做吧。”

 

这个夜晚的一切语言都苍白又无力。横山在浴室洗过澡，冲刷掉方才的气味痕迹，重新整理好来时的衣物。没有人问多余的话，仓子换了浴袍，立在窗边抽着烟。窗外是东京辉煌的夜，每一盏灯火背后，都是一个城市的故事。

“我走了。”

与以往的任何一次送别没什么不同，横山打开门，转过身揉了揉身后仓子的头发。

“照顾自己。”

仓子轻快地拍掉他的手，笑着推开横山，“记得去前台取东西。”

“记得。那么，再见。”

“再见。”

仓子没有关门，一直到横山的背影消失在走廊尽头。

 

横山在门厅刷着SNS的Timeline，等着电梯到来。

“叮——22楼到了。”他踏进电梯，金属质的门缓缓合上，他看着自己的样子完整地映照在其中。

与下午一样，似乎什么都没发生过。

横山摁亮了1楼按钮。

 

The Fin.


End file.
